nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
DeVille of Hückebein
}} is a member of the Hückebein family first introduced in Force. Name DeVille seems to have been named after . Appearance DeVille is a very muscular man who doesn't wear shirts and rarely speaks. He is around 30 years old and 2,10 m tall. His Hückebein mark is on his back. A Hückebein mark also appears on his left palm when he reacts. Personality DeVille is a stoic person who rarily talks and has shown to be fiercely loyal to the Hückebein. He follows the family's policy of "not shredding blood unnecessarily," wishing to avoid fights if possible. However, should fighting be unavoidable, he will quickly jump into action, though he still seems to prefer to settle said fights quickly. In addition, like all Hückebein members, he denounces the TSAB's authority. In Force DeVille first appears in chapter 4 of Force, when Arnage contacts Veyron via videophone. In chapter 5, he and Fortis greet Veyron upon his return to the Hückebein base. They inform him that TSAB has reformed the Riot Force 6 to secure the Divider, which means that they will attempt to arrest the Hückebein members, as well. However, as long as Hückebein is in possession of the Divider, TSAB cannot lay a finger on them. When the Special Duty Section 6 attacking the Esquad Hückebein, he said that he will going to battle. Along with Cypha and Veyron, was going to battle with the Special Duty Section 6. While DeVille fighting with Erio, he has be taking damaged by Thoma's Zero Effect blast, making he can't stand properly and battle. After Thoma being went to suicide, DeVille was going to save him along with Arnage. When Isis battle with Arnage, DeVille teleport in back of her and attack her down, he state that he missed up by attack her neck not head, but he think that he has broke her neck. While Nanoha is battle with Thoma, he going to attack her with using Short Jump, but it had stopped by Fate. He ask Fate to go away due he don't want to do a useless fight, but she refuse it, then he decide to reacted for using all of his strength for fighting Fate. After Curren stabbed Hayate, she tell every Hückebein member go back to the Esquad. In , Curren order every Hückebein member to attacking the Vandein Corporation for getting more information about the "Fake Hückebein" and what are they trying to do. Later, when he being went to back the Esquad with Curren in the airophane, he discover that Hades Vandein has take into prison by the Special Duty Section 6, he decide went to go with her, but Curren said that if will only need Veyron and Sonica Lilian go with her will be enough. Alternate continuities Portable DeVille only make a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in . Powers DeVille's Divider is 695, while his Reactor is, same as Arnage, built inside the Divider. His Eclipse viralizing ability is "speedy regeneration" which, together with his Armorize ability in a React, grants him enormous strength and powerful steel like armor. He can also perform the Short Jump special skill to teleport, thus he is good at high-speed/mobile combat. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters